Noche de Luna
by Yuna-Kora
Summary: Cuando la luna sale muchas cosas suceden que son ocultadas por los rayos del sol... mmmm.. no soy buena con esto.. TAT


_Hola! De nuevo yo, esta vez les traigo un original (los personajes son de nuestra imaginación, así que cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia) que escribí anoche junto a mi colega del mal Ivi (si las dos estamos media locas… como notaran) … *llorando* No pude ver la luna y tan linda que me dijeron que estaba…._

_Espero que sea de su agrado.. Ya ahora si a leer…_

_Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx _

_**Noche de Luna**_

Era una noche de luna…. Por alguna razón ese astro, hoy le llamaba mucho la atención, al verla una sensación invadía su ser… salió de su casa, aun con ese sentimiento cuando de pronto vio algo que jamás pensó ver, trato de moverse y no pudo quedo en shock, que no dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera en ese instante.

La criatura se percató de su presencia, y lo miro directo a los ojos. No sabía si era por el miedo o por porque los ojos de aquel ser lo había inmovilizado, pero por más que intentara correr, sus piernas no le respondían, sintió el golpe contra el asfalto, y el peso de ese ser sobre sí.

Trataba de gritar, pedir ayuda pero no le salía ni una sola palabra entre más luchaba más indefenso se sentía, aquello lo tomo por el cuello y cuando estaba a punto de terminar con él, cayó en la inconciencia, pues la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas era ya demasiada. Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo ver al ser abrir la boca y mostrar sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos que clamaban por sangre.

La sed de sangre de ese ser, era tanta e insaciable, que al terminar con él busco más; llegó al lugar indicado, lleno de seres a los cuales podía consumir uno a uno. Pero nadie noto la presencia de la extraña criatura, ya que se veía como ellos… Claro, al tomar sangre de alguien tomaba su apariencia. Y esta vez había conseguido la de un chico bien parecido, acercarse a una chica de cabellos rubios y de vestimenta gótica, no fue problema, y ganarse su confianza menos. La llevo a un lugar oscuro. Como estaban en una discoteca no le pareció extraño, hasta que inicio acariciándola de una manera muy extraña, cuando intento detenerlo ya era demasiado tarde, sus colmillos ya estaban incrustados en su cuello, la fue debilitando hasta quedar inconsciente y a los pocos segundos, sin vida, ya había acabado con una pero el banquete aún continuaba.

Como esta vez era una chica muchos se le quedaban viendo con lujuria, pero era selectivo con sus víctimas. Tenían que ser chicos que pudieran llamar fácilmente la atención. Llego a la barra donde estaba un chico de cabellos castaños, que miraba ningún punto en particular, le sonrió con malicia y lujuria, pero el chico solo la miro. Eso lo enojo mucho, así que decidió iniciar a atraerlo y luego hacerlo sufrir, aún más que a los otros por no dejarse seducir. Era tanta las ganas de sangre, con la diferencia que esta vez se tomaría el tiempo de verlo sufrir y disfrutarlo, así que, entablar una conversación no era buena idea, no era humano y aunque los entendía, no podía hablar ese idioma, sonrisas pervertidas fue lo único que le salía y roses ocasionales. Al fin se dejó, llevándola a su auto, donde empezó a seducirlo acariciándolo levemente manteniendo la cordura, cuando se sintió en confianza decidió iniciar con la tortura. Primero paso su mano por el vientre del chico que se movía al ritmo de su respiración. Mientras lo besaba en el cuello. Se detuvo en su ombligo, donde decidió enterrar sus garras, que empezaban a aparecer, el chico grito, pero por alguna razón de su boca nada salió. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la chica pero lo que vio fue unos ojos rojos impregnados de maldad y una sonrisa que demostraba como estaba disfrutando su sufrimiento, al mismo tiempo esa sonrisa que dejaba relucir sus afilados colmillos. El chico cada vez entraba más en pánico, gritaba, pataleaba… pero todo era en vano, solo aumentaba su dolor, por lo tanto la satisfacción de aquel ser, que ya no se parecía en nada a la chica.

Entonces con su mano libre roso su cara, y con sus garras, hizo cortes en el rostro de su víctima. Paso su serpentina lengua por las heridas, Llevándose la sangre que emanaba de ellas. Y dejando en su lugar un ardor incomparable, era como el de un ácido que quemaba su piel. Las heridas se veían rojas, y el ser reía de puro placer…

Pero eso no estaba ni cerca de acabar, solo era el comenzar de una larga tortura. Ya se lo había llevado a un lugar más privado, el joven ya muy débil, perdía sangre sin poder moverse, ni decir una sola palabra, solo esperaba el momento que terminara esa tortura. Ya había soportado mucho dolor, pero ya había decidido desistir y rendirse.

"Quien se le había ocurrido que ese día terminar así? Solo salió a divertirse y consiguió una muerte, de las peores diría"

En ese momento solo pensaba en su madre, cuando le decía: "no vallas! Las noches son muy peligrosas en esas áreas. Moriría si te pasara algo"…. Lastimosamente no iba a poder pedir disculpa a su madre por insistir tanto, para qué? Para su muerte?

Por alguna razón no supo que siguió, su cuerpo cayo en la inconciencia…. Y el ser termino por hacerlo pedazos.

Tal vez así entenderán que nadie se mete con un ser de las tinieblas. Pero su aspecto era el de aquel chico, y atrás de él, una chica que lo veía extraño "hermano, que has hecho?" escucho, solo sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Como aquel ser no podía comunicarse, risa y más risa salía de él, como diciendo "solo es un juego; y gane" los ojos de aquella chica reflejaban un temor que nunca antes había sentido. Porque su hermano se reía de tal manera… Porque? Nunca lo había visto así. El ser pensó en hacerle daño, pero el como la chica voltearon las cabezas, porque tal vez había saciado su sed por aquella noche? Tal vez la dejaría para después? Si… eso era lo mejor, además el sol casi aparecía, y este le quitaría su disfraz.

"hermano! A dónde vas?"

Solo sonrió…

Y se marchó…

Era hora de descansar ya caería la noche de nuevo y podría regresar por ella y muchos más…

Fin! O mejor dicho Fin¿?

_Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx Dx _

Ivi: Porque dices que estoy loca? O.o

Yuna: porque es cierto! u.u

Ivi: pero que quede claro que tú lo eres más que yo…

Yuna: Claro! Lo que tu digas…

Kora: las dos están locas..

Yuna: tu no estabas durmiendo?

Kora: me dejaste afuera de un fic?

Yuna: estas enferma…

Kora: pero aun puedo escribir…

Yuna: hablando de eso… me debes una parte de the game

Kora: ay! Me duele… me voy no me siento bien… y otra cosa cuando subes el capítulo 3…

Yuna: estooo… ay! Me pegaste tu dolor..

Kora: no me vengas…

Ivi: O.o Al parecer estas dos no terminaran! Bueno despediré yo! Dejando muy en claro que aquí las locas son ellas dos… y gracias por leer el primer fic que publico, espero comentarios… (más vale que sean buenos o.O) Sayonara! Y gracias por leer…!


End file.
